


Ache

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: Advent, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's been dragged into this game of basketball, and now some short guy's playing rings around him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Klaine Advent 2014, Day One: Ache

It’s agony. Every one of Kurt’s muscles aches. The air burns his lungs. His lavender Gucci singlet clings unattractively to his chest.

“You’re sort of tall,” Unique said. “And you work out. I’m sure you can play ball. Anyway we need another player. We can’t let those GQ boys win by default.”

It turns out Kurt really can’t play basketball. He’s outpaced by a guy half his height in tiny little green shorts.

After the game, Kurt slumps onto the bench. The short guy approaches and holds out his hand.

“Good game,” he says with a blinding smile.

Kurt shakes his hand and huffs out a skeptical laugh. “You were great out there,” he admits.

“Oh, no.” The guy blushes adorably. He’s gorgeous. “I wasn’t my best. I was distracted the whole time.” He bites his lip. “I’m Blaine,” he says hopefully.

He meets Kurt’s eyes. Nothing hurts any more.


End file.
